


Sink or Swim

by aurenodoesntgiveashit



Series: if you leave me now then the life we built was for nothing [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Smut, Wet & Messy, bottom!hajime, top!kenzaki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurenodoesntgiveashit/pseuds/aurenodoesntgiveashit
Summary: Chapter 1　Sinktv32话衍生。Category King夺走了红心2以外的红心卡牌，为了逼出Joker的真身而侵犯了始。CP：剑始 (但肉体关系为Category King/相川始)Chapter 2　Swimtv40话衍生。击败Trial G后互表心意并合二为一的剑崎和始。CP：剑始 (但有少量Chapter 1的部分提及)弃权声明：我不拥有《假面骑士剑》。我不拥有《假面骑士剑》的任何人物，但他们拥有彼此。请谨记：不要将本文描写的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文描写的违法犯罪及不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！
Relationships: Aikawa Hajime/Category King, Aikawa Hajime/Kenzaki Kazuma
Series: if you leave me now then the life we built was for nothing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tv32话衍生。  
Category King夺走了红心2以外的红心卡牌，为了逼出joker的真身而侵犯了始。  
本章含有大量Category King/相川始，少量提及剑始  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “我啊，可以精神控制其他undead，所以我也要控制你，然后再摧毁这个世界，美丽化为污秽，污秽成为美丽，颠覆这一切。”  
“这封邮件要是发给那家蓝花楹店可就有趣了哦。”

Category King翘着腿坐在他金属宫殿的宝座上，像把玩象征绝对统治的权杖一般将手上的红心卡牌展开又收起。能力是停止时间的Undead忠臣一般立在座旁，一动不动。相川始伏在地上喘着气，脸上的淤青和嘴角绿色的痕迹揭示了方才施加在他身上的暴行。

“纵使是Joker，也对停止的时间束手无策的。”Category King又一次将那叠红心卡牌展开，“更何况我没有兴趣跟你打，我只是想看看你原本的面貌而已。”

在只对始静止的时间中，一切的反抗都是徒劳的，最终都会化为针对自身的、单方面的暴行。清楚这一点的始扶着冰凉的金属墙壁，支起身子倚着墙坐了起来。在他望向Category King的时候，Category King啪的一声合上了卡牌，像看着什么一旦碰触就会弄脏手的脏东西一样向始轻蔑地挑了挑眉。

“快点结束这无聊的游戏吧，Joker。”

百无聊赖的王走下他的王座，逼近他唯一的猎物，即使他俯下身来以高傲的姿态注视身为俘虏的男人，相川始的眼中也没有丝毫动摇。

倒不如说事情如此发展反倒遂了王的心愿，毕竟只有这样王才能找到新的寻乐方式。Category King所化身的年轻男子脸上长久挂着的无聊一扫而光——_既然这样，真想看看做到什么地步__Joker__才会妥协……才会**求饶**啊。_

某种意义上，Joker确实是其他52种Undead的宿敌，而此刻与能够停止时间的Undead联手的Category King却拥有了可以将宿敌Joker玩弄于鼓掌之间的力量。身为Undead的他既无法杀死同为不死身的Joker，也无法如骑士一般像封印其他Undead一样封印Joker。他尚且不想与Joker为敌，毕竟他费尽心思至此只为一睹Joker的真容，但想戏弄一下这个从容不迫的男人的想法却在脑海挥之不去。这种想法一旦出现在脑海中，就如脱缰野马一般停不下来了。

突然之间，Category King一反常态地将始推在地上。在Joker对于战斗近乎条件反射的身体做出反应之前喝令忠臣停止了始的时间。

“让我看到你崩溃的样子吧，Joker。”Category King笑着，将始的身体扭成背对着他的姿态，熟练地将对方的双手反剪到身后，“然后，在痛苦中向我展露你真实的面貌吧。”

Category King像揭开覆盖在展览柜上的幕布一般将始的米色衬衫从他的肩膀上拽下，却在脱到手腕处时停住，恶趣味地打上结，从而固定住始的双手。

收到Category King示意的眼神，Undead解开了冻结的时间。

“什么？！”察觉到被束缚的始扭动着身体，却被Category King施加在腰上的重压所制止。

“这种程度的小障碍对于Joker来说一定不在话下吧，但因为有那家伙在，所以反抗也没有用哦。”Category King顶着始后腰的膝盖更加用力，“我啊，可以精神控制其他Undead，所以我也要控制你，然后再摧毁这个世界，美丽化为污秽，污秽成为美丽，颠覆这一切。”

比起毫无计划的反击，不如先观察对方到底想做什么，这样想着的始停止了挣扎。发觉身下徒劳的挣扎停止之后，Category King满意地起身，奖赏一般将始的身体翻了过来，笑着面对那双充满厌恶的眼眸。王的游戏开始了，Category King的双手隔着白色背心的布料抚摸着这具属于Human Undead的完美身体。

“毕竟Human Undead那家伙是男性啊，这也是没办法的事……”Category King自言自语着，却突然抬起头注视着始的脸笑道，“但是接下来的事情对你来说也是一种享受呢。”

Undead的学习能力和反应能力比起人类本就更强，即使仅仅在人类社会中生存了两年多，始也自认为自己对于人类的语言和行为理解了大半。Category King想对他做什么他心中已经产生了答案，而Category King下一步的行动更是印证了他的猜测。

作恶的双手不知何时绕到胸前，隔着布料揉捏着锻炼得当的胸肌，察觉到始的呼吸加快之后灵活的手指便开始逗弄起两只乳头，直至它们将布料顶出凸起的形状，加诸在本就敏感的部位的粗糙触感不知为何竟然不合时宜地唤醒了人类身体深处交配的本能。使用着人类身体的始按照人类的生理法则生存着——呼吸也好，进食也好，本来是为了便于在人类社会中藏身，此时却成为了能让他人轻易觉察到自身变化的最大弱势。

Category King的脸上带着志在必得的神情，在始不甘的愤怒中解开他的腰带，将他的下身不着丝缕地暴露在自己眼前。心有不甘的、任人宰割的、近乎全裸着的Joker像被摊开的书本一样简单地摊开在他面前，Category King克制着内心的狂喜，努力抑制着嘴角翘起的弧度，其成果便是挤出一个接近嘲讽的笑容。

被固定在背后的双手本应硌得后背生疼，强扭着的双臂本应麻木酸痛，但是始却什么都感受不到，他只能感受到Category King在大腿根部湿黏的舔舐和时不时传来的疼痛啃咬，以及在这任人宰割的姿态下阴茎不受控制的勃起。名为性快感的、全然陌生的感觉在这具身体里苏醒，理性上无法接受这一切的始将自己身体的停摆归咎于Category King不知何时展开的精神控制。当Category King冰凉的手握住自从始换上这幅皮囊就从未使用过的阴茎时，求欢一般的、羞耻的声音瞬间便从唇间溢了出来，觉察到自己的失态，始扭过头去避开Category King嘲讽的目光。

“男性身体的话，果然还是喜欢被玩这里吗？”Category King做出恍然大悟的样子，一只手更加用力地揉弄始的乳头，另一只手则熟练地撸动半硬的阴茎。对这种单方面的暴行产生反应就已经足够让始感到羞耻了，可身体却仿佛刻意与精神背道而行。在一波接着一波不断崩解着理智的快感中，始向后仰着头露出脆弱的脖颈，弓起的上身像是刻意迎合对象对胸部的蹂躏，又像是痴迷于对方对阴茎的照顾。

“原来是第一次啊，化身为人都没有先享受一下这种事吗？只能说不愧是Joker啊……我可就不一样了。”Category King瞳孔的扩大昭示着他已经对眼前的人产生了性欲，“那我就不客气了。”

在始愈发混乱的喘息中Category King用力咬上对方主动送上门来的脖颈。身下的人喉咙里刻意忍耐的悲鸣大大满足了王无处释放的施虐欲，他加大了啃咬的力度，直到绿色的血液渗了出来。

“不行，快停下，”始的声音断断续续，“再这样下去……”

这种新奇的感觉——这种从未有过的情绪令人痴迷。

“哦？再这样下去会怎样呢？”Category King加快了手上的动作，不知不觉他的呼吸也变得粗重起来，手上已经渗出前液的阴茎距离射精只差一步，“展示给我看吧，Joker。”

Category King话音刚落的瞬间始就到达了高潮，乳白色的精液喷涌而出，又湿又黏，冰凉的液体落在他在这场性事中从未脱下的白色背心上。

意识开始抽离身体，始第一次经历高潮的脑子浑浑噩噩地回放着几小时前剑崎面对充满敌意的橘将他拦在身后的场景，那高瘦的身影在始心中从未如此可靠过——不、不对。

_什么啊，这家伙，就从没见过这样难缠的人——即使推开他，下一次也还是会再扑上来。在所有人都误解的时候，就算什么都不说什么都不做，这家伙还是会自说自话地站到身边来。_

“剑……崎……”

_真是的，让人没办法，又不是小孩子了，就算是异想天开也该有个限度吧？嘴上说着最不能接受的就是被背叛，那就不要像这样轻信别人啊。_

随着理智的逐渐回归，强烈的违和感便涌了上来。

“嗯？Blade吗？他不在这里呢——第一次高潮就爽到昏过去了吗？”Category King的嘲笑格外刺耳，“真是纯情啊，Joker。”

当意识回到身体的时候，始发现Category King正对着他撸动自己的阴茎。

“这里没有Blade哦，醒过来了吗？”Category King嗤笑着，掰开始的双腿，露出那个从未被人使用过的穴口，“你爽够了的话，就轮到我了。”

之前都一直麻木着的、毫不抵抗的始，在意识到Category King即将对他做什么之后，剧烈地挣扎起来。

“抵抗也没有用的，我不是说过了吗？不论怎样我都会做完全套的。”Category King不满地将始翻身，强迫他用肩膀和膝盖作为支点，摆出门户大开的羞耻姿态，借着背入的优势，直接将一整根塞了进去。

从未开发的后面一下子被直接贯穿是人类身体难以承受的剧烈疼痛，始即使紧咬下唇也挡不住口齿不清的破碎呻吟。被插入异物后腹部异样饱胀的不适，后穴被强行侵犯的滚烫与疼痛，种种强烈的刺激几乎要将生理性的泪水逼出眼眶。

“这下你才是真正的被侵犯了哦，Blade知道的话大概会**超——糟糕——**的吧？”Category King恶意地拉长声音，拍了拍身下人止不住发抖的臀部，“这样都不给我看吗，Joker的真身？”

这也太荒唐了，始的脑海里除了愤恨就只剩下这一个念头。虽说他也知道有些Undead本性就疯得可怕，但竟然能达到这种地步……？

“还不妥协吗？”Category King拖着慵懒的语调，像餐桌前面对佳肴的孩子一样轻声吐露着恶魔的话语，“那……我开动了。”

炙热粗壮的男根突然迅速抽插了起来，强烈的疼痛反而使得这具身体所寄宿的Joker的灵魂更易进入状态，毕竟Joker是为了战斗而生的存在，不论披着哪副皮囊，内里都不会改变。倘若能将杀戮的快感和性爱的快感追溯到源头，多半会发现其实它们没有任何区别。

“哈啊、哈啊、哈啊……”

察觉到始腿间刚刚射过的性器又再次硬了起来，Category King的脑中逐渐成型了一个想法，连被侵犯都不会示弱的Joker，屡次提到Blade都不会妥协的Joker，到底在何种时刻才能放下姿态呢？这样想着，他垂下右手从裤袋里掏出手机，拉着始被衬衫捆住的双手迫使他直起上身来，然后对着身下一晃一晃的背影按下了录像键。

“被操后面的话这么快就能勃起吗？”Category King俯下身在始耳边轻语着。“告诉我吧，Joker，究竟是你选择的这副身体淫荡，还是你本身就淫荡呢？”

“我……”

交合处的水声几乎震耳欲聋，明明对方是敌人，明明是被强行侵犯了，可身体却自作主张迎合着Category King的抽插自发摆动着腰肢。

“其实你也爽得要死吧？别打算耍小聪明把身体的反应都推给精神控制哦，我可是从最开始就没有对你展开精神控制呢。”

“呜——”

_——最开始就没有展开精神控制吗？_

_——那身体的这些反应到底是怎么回事？_

Category King洞察一切的眼中几乎要被得意填满，原本扶着始的腰的左手突然抽离，接下来便是一个巴掌，直接落在眼前晃个不停的屁股上。

“哈啊——”始的声音骤然拔高，身体猛地一颤便再一次达到了高潮，精液失禁一般泄了出来。

Category King鬼使神差地伸手扳过始的脸，那原本坚定的双眼已是雾气朦胧，在高潮的当刻正大张着嘴吸取氧气，脸上的淤青和血污反倒增加了几分情趣。

此刻的相川始，比Category King一万年以来见到的任何东西都要美丽。

_美丽化为污秽，污秽成为美丽。_

Category King没有浪费始在高潮时后穴突然的缩紧，识相地加大了抽插的力度，没几下便射了出来。在他终于离开始的身体时，始便像个坏掉的扯线木偶一样，由于失去了着力点，向着冰冷的瓷砖地面重重栽了下去。刚刚被射入的、王的精液从红肿的穴口淌了出来，Category King满足地给了这个场景一个完美的特写。

“我吃饱了，多谢款待。”Category King像是刚刚用餐完毕的客人一样，对着倒在地上一动不动的始故作姿态地点了点头。

喘息声回荡在空旷的金属牢笼中，而Category King却只想着怎样才能将这一刻无限延长。拉好裤链后，他人模狗样地拍了拍身上的土，走到始的面前蹲下，看着对方失焦的眼眸随着自己的移动而转动，便笑着朝那张疲惫的脸举起了手机。

“看到了吗，这是刚才的录像呢。”Category King按下播放键，晃动的画面和两人的喘息便溢了出来。“看啊，我做到了，_‘美丽化为污秽，污秽成为美丽’_这件事。”

可始的脸上却没有任何表情。

“这封邮件要是发给那家蓝楹店可就有趣了哦。”Category King收回手机，在键盘上按来按去，“那……我发送了？”

听了这句话，原本面无表情的始的面容却突然狰狞起来，周身渐渐被绿色的强光所覆盖，在灼眼的绿光中他逐渐起身站了起来。

但Category King却完全不显畏惧，反而兴奋地睁大了眼。

“Joker。”他说。


	2. Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tv40话衍生。  
击败Trial G之后互表心意并合二为一的剑崎和始。  
是剑始，但有少量_ CH1_ 的部分提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就算是那么一点点，也希望你能给予我你的爱，而且，希望是永远的。  
——意大利谚语

剑崎一进入房间，始就关上了门。

蓝花楹底层是始的房间，狭小的空间里堆满了各式各类的摄影器材和书籍，角落里是一张床，床边的墙上贴着天音的得意画作。傍晚的阳光从窗户斜斜洒进来，于是整个房间都被染成温柔的橙色。剑崎站在橙红色的海洋中，笼罩在身上的暖意让他不想移开脚步。

始突然从背后抱住了他。

“咦？”剑崎被一向讨厌身体触碰的始突然的接近弄得有些不知所措，“怎么了，始？”

身后的人并没有离开的打算，缠在剑崎腰上的双手先是一松，就立刻收得更紧。

“别动。”始的脸埋在剑崎的后背，声音也闷闷的，“一下就好。”

“说起来，始哥哥之前都很不喜欢被人打扰的呢，把**其他人**领到房间去这种事之前可是从来没有发生过。”天音歪着头，心不在焉地将托盘放回桌子上，“虽然也有那种连招呼都不打就直接冲进去的人……真是失礼啊，虎太郎！”

遥香太太怜爱地摸了摸女儿的头。

“但是剑崎先生就不一样了……剑崎先生到底什么时候和始哥哥关系这么好了？”女孩气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴。

“我是Undead的事情，我是Joker的事情，不论是从人类还是从骑士的立场来看都可疑到极点了吧？既然讨厌被背叛的话，就别这么容易就信任别人啊。”

“我不需要伙伴，也不需要朋友，只要战斗就足够了——本来应该是这样的，但是自从你出现之后，只要一想到你的事情我就会变得很奇怪。”

“未免也有点太过分了，你这家伙，总是自说自话地突然冲出来，到底在想什么啊。”

“这样下去的话，再遇到什么麻烦的时候就会忍不住期待你的出现了——这样下去的话，欠你的人情恐怕永远都还不完了。”

剑崎一动不动地安静站着，默默听着始单方面的抱怨。

果然还是太莽撞了。这样想着的始放开了手，后退一步与剑崎拉开距离。

周身都披着一层柔和的橙红的剑崎转过身来，脸上的笑容仿佛要与蜜糖般的夕阳融为一体，像是害怕下一秒始就要逃跑一样突然地抱住了始。

“啊，真是的，始，你到底知不知道你在说什么啊？”剑崎有些无奈地笑着。

因为始的话听起来……就好像在说他喜欢着自己一样。

“本来以为你是个克制到极点的人，实际上也有相当任性的一面吗？”剑崎的双手搭上始的肩膀。

“……什么？”

“你是Undead也好，人类也好，在我看来都无所谓的。Chalice也好，Joker也好，都无所谓的，什么都没办法改变你就是相川始这件事。”

剑崎将紧贴的两人拉开距离，因为剑崎的动作始不安地微微皱眉。

“最开始的时候，你就在用这种落寞的表情说不需要伙伴之类的——我怎么可能会信啊？”

嘴唇突然被吻住了，始定在原地，任剑崎的气息肆意侵略口腔。突发性的、告白一样的吻和剑崎柔软的嘴唇意外的让他安心。渐渐地，他闭上眼睛享受起来这个吻。Undead的学习能力很强，仅这一次始就学会了唇舌交缠和换气。当他伸手揽住剑崎的脖颈时，剑崎咬着他的嘴唇吐露一声轻笑。

“再多任性一些的话，也没关系的。”

一阵天旋地转后，始睁开眼睛，他已经被剑崎推在床上，而始作俑者正一边啃咬着他的锁骨一边试图脱下他的衬衫。

此时此刻熟悉的处境不合时宜地勾起了始几天前不愉快的回忆，觉察到身下的人突然僵住，剑崎停下了动作。

“……始？”剑崎关切地问道。

看到始毫无反应的茫然神情，剑崎坐直了身体。

“别走。”始突然拉住剑崎的手腕，迫使对方倒向自己，“继续。”

“不要勉强自己，没关系吗？”

“嗯。”

“蓝花楹快到晚餐时间了吧，不去帮忙吗？”剑崎露出为难的神色。

回答他的是始印在剑崎脖颈的暧昧的吻，始在舔舐着他颈上挂着的剑型项链的链条。

白日宣淫固然可耻，始却没有给他留退路，可是剑崎还是放不下心来。

那时救起失去红心2以外的所有卡牌的始的时候，始侧颈上尚未痊愈的深绿色咬痕的模样深深印在了剑崎的脑海里。那一定是极为严重的伤口，在Undead强大的自愈能力下依然在始的身上停留了一段时间。即使在情爱方面没什么经验的剑崎也猜到了，倘若不是遭遇了以生食猎物为爱好的Undead的话，始的身上留下那种伤痕的原因就只有一个。不论是能够化为人形的Category King还是那只能够停止时间的Undead，都不像是有生食行为的生物。

一想到这里剑崎的心脏就抽痛起来，仿佛下一秒就要裂开一样。

“还有那个——天音的画，要不要摘下来？”

“不。只要你不弄脏它。”始在剑崎耳边低声说道，“还是说，你想在墙上或者地上……”

“天啊，你**到底**在哪里学的这些？”剑崎的脸有点发烧，同时绝望地发现自己的阴茎因为始的这句话勃起了。

始也不回答他，仿佛此刻只要发出一个音节都算是他输掉一样——即使他确实为了表白和上床做足了功课，所以他只是低下头去解剑崎的腰带，将剑崎勃起的阴茎从紧绷的牛仔裤中解放出来。

“不，等等，始，这种事你不用做也可以的。”剑崎有些慌了神。

“是吗。”始自言自语一般喃喃道，却自顾自地抓着剑崎的阴茎撸动起来，在剑崎加快的喘息声中，从根部一路轻吻到顶端，然后含住了它。

“哈啊……”剑崎发出一声满足的喘息。

“但好像不是这回事啊。”始撸动着剑崎变得更硬的阴茎，示威一般抬起头向上瞪去。

始的嘴唇上还残留着透明的体液，白色衬衫已经滑下双肩，停在臂弯处，这就使得那件始经常穿着的、日常得不能更日常的白色背心在此时此刻变得色情无比，始跪趴着的姿势使得剑崎的视线能穿过白色背心的领口看到已经挺立的两颗乳头。始的右手中指不知何时戴上了一只银色的心形戒指，在始撸动着剑崎的阴茎时随着他右手上下的移动一闪一闪，比始的体温更凉的、金属冰冷的温度对阴茎的刺激衍生出别样的快感。

满意地感受着手上的阴茎又涨大了一些，始舔了舔顶端溢出的前液，便再一次含住了它，模拟着性交的动作吞吐着粗大的阴茎，剑崎完全勃起的阴茎十分粗大，连吞下整根都十分困难。当始整根吞入时，顶端直直压制着喉咙，但吞吐的动作重复几次之后，本应相当不适的干呕感就逐渐化为快感。

仅仅只是被Category King调教了一次，擅长学习的Joker的身体就已经学会了在性事中将痛感转化为快感。

早在剑崎还在打退堂鼓打算抽身离开的时候始就已经勃起了，想被爱抚前面，想被侵犯后面，这样的想法自然而然地产生在脑海里，但给剑崎口交的过程仿佛隔靴搔痒，只会让他更加欲求不满。

剑崎克制着自己抓着始的头发的手不要太过粗暴，以免始在他面前崩坏。

可剑崎越是想保护他，内心深处就越是想毁掉他。

不是广义上的摧毁，而是想看到他所爱着的、他所保护着的始，在自己面前坏掉的样子。

剑崎被这样的自己吓到了。就仿佛他的身体里住着一个全然陌生的人，和他拥有相同的面容和记忆，却只为了毁坏而生。

高潮来临的时候，剑崎只想快点把自己的东西抽出来，可始却死死按着他的大腿，直到最后一滴精液也射进始的喉咙。人类精液的味道又腥又苦，始却将它们全数吞下。在剑崎射出来的瞬间，阴茎尚未得到任何触碰的始也悄无声息地达到了高潮。

房间里平铺开的橙色的光带向着侧面移动了些许，也变红、变暗了一些。

剑崎靠着墙坐在床上，始趴在他腿间，右手还搭在他腿上，剑崎一低头就看到了始手上的心形戒指。

“怎么想起来戴戒指？”刚刚高潮过的剑崎声音有些沙哑。

“是天音送的礼物。”始的声音闷闷的。

小孩子纯粹的、赤裸裸的占有欲可真令成年人羡慕。

“然后你就用它来做这种事，天音知道了会伤心的。”剑崎揉了揉始的头发。

“你白痴吗？”

本以为性事就此结束的剑崎动了动身体准备起身，可始却支起身子跨坐在剑崎腿间，就在这时剑崎瞥见了始的牛仔裤裆部的深色水渍，他伸出手去，隔着湿凉的布料抚上始的阴茎。

“呜……”

“是刚刚自己偷偷射过了吗？”

始的目光躲闪着，手上却开始一件一件脱下下身的布料，在剥下黏糊糊的内裤后，明显是经历过高潮的、一片狼藉的下体暴露在剑崎面前。

“等等，我明明就在这里啊，只有我一个人舒服这种事也太不公平了吧，始。”剑崎握着始刚刚高潮过的阴茎，就着上面还挂着的精液撸动起来。

“还不是因为你、一脸担心的样子……”始左手扶着剑崎的肩膀，右手绕到身后去，将食指和中指插入后穴，开始扩张，“……就好像、害怕我会、坏掉一样。”

剑崎将始的白色背心推到锁骨，吻上已经挺立多时的乳头。

“嗯……剑崎……”

始右手中指的戒指本来是银色的，但在暗处却是黑曜石一般的黑。剑崎着了魔一般盯着始正在扩张后穴的右手，黑色的心形在穴口进进出出，一会没入一会抽出，格外色情。

等到后穴能吞下四根手指后，始挪了挪腰，将剑崎粗大的阴茎对上后穴，坐了下去。

“始……”

“哈啊……”

只一下就将剑崎的阴茎全部吞下了，始双臂攀着剑崎的肩膀，大口喘着气，等到后穴稍微适应了阴茎的形状和大小，便立刻上下运动起来。

“始……太乱来了。”

_——这样粗暴的动作，大概是那时候……_

剑崎这样想着，可是看到在自己眼前主动求欢的始、已经被弄得一片狼藉的正在被自己侵犯着的始、即使先前被别人强行侵犯过却依然没有拒绝与自己交欢的始，快感就不自觉的在身体里流窜起来，叫嚣着、催促着，让他去做更加下流的事情。

想看到相川始在自己面前更加乱七八糟的样子。

始的后穴正在被大开大合地操干着，勃起的阴茎被剑崎照顾着，剑崎也会配合着始的节奏顶动腰，让自己的阴茎插入始更深的地方，让始的声音变得更加迷乱。

“剑崎、剑崎、剑崎——”

始撑在他肩上的双手那么用力，就像溺水的人在努力抓住漂浮的木头。

或许在始坏掉之前，剑崎自己就会先彻底崩坏。

这样想着的剑崎，一口咬上眼前晃个不停的、始左胸的乳头。

“哈啊——剑崎——”

在甜腻的声音溢出喉咙的瞬间，始的后穴也瞬间缩紧了。

剑崎又惊又喜地发现，原来始的身体喜欢疼痛。像得到糖果的孩子一般，剑崎啃咬着始的胸部，双手抓着他的腰加大了操干的力度。

始的大脑已经一片混沌，只有身体里的爆发般产生的、源源不断的快感在提醒着他他的意识还存在着。剑崎只照顾到了左侧的胸部，右侧却无人问津。始抬起右手，粗暴地拉扯起来自己右侧的乳头，银色的戒指在剑崎眼前晃来晃去。

看到玩弄着乳头自慰的始，剑崎的呼吸更加粗重了，他夺过始的右手，轻轻吻上那颗银色的心，而后便摘下那只戒指放在床边的桌上。

想来自己大概也相当任性，竟然还会吃小孩子的醋。剑崎拉着始的右手，与始十指相扣。

“这就是……哈啊……Joker，”始断断续续地说着，“疼痛和快感……可以互相转化。”

剑崎吻上始脸上的痣，又转而吻住始的嘴唇，但他的大脑却已经几乎过载。

_疼痛和快感可以互相转化_是什么意思？剑崎不想把这件事考虑得太下流，但思绪却兀自向着更加糟糕的方向一路高歌猛进。难道Chalice在战斗中负伤的时候身体也会产生快感吗？这就是为什么始常常在战斗结束后浑身是伤的原因吗？始他自己觉察到这件事了吗？

剑崎的思绪堕入了宽广而漆黑的深渊，仿佛这里包容着一整个漆黑的宇宙。

太色情了，始的身体色情得过分了。剑崎忍不住去想，一道恰到好处的、落在大腿根部的伤口会让Chalice耀眼的铠甲里的始不受控制地勃起吗？他忍不住想侵犯这样的Chalice——想侵犯这样的始，想让始射在Chalice高贵的铠甲里。

自己何尝不是一想到始的事情，整个人就会变得奇怪起来。

因为早在他意识到这件事之前，相川始就已经成为他的生命中无法割舍的存在了。

在封印剩下的2只Undead之后一定会有什么办法能把始留在这个世界，就算Joker胜出也没关系，因为他相信始既不会毁灭人类也不会毁灭世界。倘若到那时真的不存在能让所有人皆大欢喜的办法，那就创造出来一个——拜托，他们可是骑士，这种事情一定可以的。

在不远的、不再需要骑士去战斗的未来，他可必须要找一份能按时发放工资的工作——或许在蓝花楹打工是个不错的选择？但天音是个敏锐的孩子——尤其是在始的事情上，剑崎还不想这么快就当个恶人，在少女察觉到自己真正的心意之前就亲手摧毁那份情窦初开的爱恋。

他想和始一起去北海道看雪，也想一起去冲绳的海滩。如果Board能够重建的话，橘前辈一定会回去吧，委托橘前辈或许就能办下来始的护照，这样他就可以和始去其他国家旅行。只要跟始在一起的话，不论什么都会变得有趣起来的，剑崎笃定。

始缠绵的吻和交合处愈发作响的水声把剑崎拉回现实。那个他心心念念的人此刻正伏在他身上用他的阴茎操着自己，过分的妄想也好、缥缈的未来也好，没有什么比当下正在发生的这件事更真实了。

“虎太郎说，天音有时候会突然闯进你的房间，”剑崎抓住与之十指相扣的始的右手，在手背上轻轻印下一个吻，“你这副样子，可不能让别人看到啊。”

“哈啊、哈啊、哈啊、剑崎……”始的双眸已经失焦，原本就不甚打理的头发在漫长的性事中变得更加凌乱，没有得到爱抚的阴茎在剑崎的下腹蹭来蹭去，溢出的前液也愈来愈多，预示着始即将达到高潮。

“我是真的、真的、真的……”剑崎低下头去，在始的侧颈——那个已经刻印进在他记忆深处的位置上轻轻咬了下去，引得始一阵颤抖，“……喜欢你。”

听到这句话的始还没来得及发出声音就达到了高潮，整个人都脱力地向前倾倒，落入剑崎的怀抱，将精液射在他和剑崎的身上。

“始……”剑崎喃喃着，将精液灌入始的身体。

高潮的瞬间是极致的快乐，之后便是就连意识都被抽离身体的、纯粹的虚无，但是始在一片虚无之中听到了朦胧不清的、剑崎的声音。

“两个人”的感觉真好啊。这种感觉太过奇妙，就像有无穷无尽的力量源源不断地在绿色血液中流淌一样。这种感觉让始内心中某个已经变得极为人性化的地方默默认定，只要与这个人在一起的话，一切只停留在可能的设想都会变成绝对的肯定。大概这就是人类的“喜欢”——大概这就是人类的“爱”，能让人莫名的欣喜，能让人忍不住对明天抱有希望，像一股酥酥麻麻的电流从心口扩散到四肢百骸，以至于一向谨慎的他在意识完全回归身体之前仓促得出这样的结论——

只要剑崎在他身边的话，他什么都可以做到。

被剑崎救起时心头荡起的暖意，被剑崎护在身后时的感动，从剑崎手中接过红心K时的决心……他一直被剑崎所信任着，他一直被剑崎保护着——这次轮到他保护剑崎了，他绝对不会让Blade的King Form再次暴走，他绝对不会让剑崎变成另一位Joker。

这样就可以了，时间停止在此刻就可以了，这样枯燥的日常即使无限循环起来也没关系。

夕阳倔强地释放着今日最后的光和热，在这之后，这半边的世界便堕入黑暗。

在最终的结局到来之前，他想用这双相川始的手拥抱住现在的他所珍视的一切。

这样的想法算是剑崎所说的任性吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果您觉得这个剑崎很病的话……就对了！  
虽然只是连摆在这里都相当傲慢的、我个人的理解，但我一直觉得那种心怀天下立志拯救苍生的人，比如剑崎，再比如三蛋的映司，虽然确实是个好人没错，做的事情也都是助人为乐的好事，但这样的人内心一定什么地方是极度扭曲的。这里的扭曲不一定是贬义。  
真要让我举例的话大概就是三蛋中的一集，yummy试图将无欲无求的映司的欲望具现化的时候出现了一个yummy自己都承受不来的巨大投影。虽然不同的人对这个片段的理解不同，但我个人的理解是映司的欲望是无穷的，是一个更高层次的概念，而这种更高层次的无穷的欲望在低层次上表现出来的形式就是他无欲无求。  
……扯远了，抱歉。  
对不起，果然我还是相当的不擅长写两情相悦的人甜甜蜜蜜地上床，所以如果您觉得ooc还坚持到这里的话，辛苦您了，抱歉。  



End file.
